


His Wish

by Multifiiction



Category: Geralt - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), The Wtcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Geralt made a wish a long time ago, and how he regretted it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	His Wish

Geralt still felt the burning sensation your palm left on his cheek.  
You just caught him and Yennefer kissing.   
The scene made you sick to your stomach and you instantly flipped, after all, the love of your life was cheating on you, right in front of your eyes. In disbelief, you made a noise which caused them to stop. You went numb. To the point when you couldn’t hear Geralt as he tried to explain the situation. But there was nothing to be explained. You slapped him right across the cheek and left them.   
Geralt followed you and that’s how you found yourself even further from the camp.   
“Y/N. Please. Let me explain.”  
“There’s nothing to explain, Geralt. I thought you loved me.”  
“I do! I love you! But the wish won’t let-“ when Geralt realized what he just said, your eyes grew large as he went silent.  
“The what? Wish?” your brain was now running quick as you remembered the story Jaskier told you how Yennefer and Geralt met. “So, that was your last wish. Her.”  
“Please, you have to understand, I was so lonely, I wanted to be loved and someone to love. And she was…there. If I would have known that months later we would meet, I would have never.”  
“Still, kissing her… I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if I didn’t walk there.”  
“I wouldn’t. Y/N, you have to trust me, I wouldn’t have sex with her.”  
“How would I know?!” at that point you were angry. Geralt used his wish to bound Yennefer to him, and now that he had you, the wish was still there, making them connect in a way. That explained why you always ran into her while travelling. “Did you… When we were together, we often met with her…did you and her… I’m not saying sex, did you ever kiss her before, while we were together?”  
“No. Never.” his quick answer was enough for you to believe him, but it didn’t help the pain in your damaged heart.  
“I need some time.”  
Those were the last words you said to him before you left.   
Geralt didn’t see you for the next whole year. He tried everything to find you and to get rid of his wish. He wanted to prove it to you that you were his one and only and no one else, if it wasn’t for that stupid wish and his idiotic ways, you’d be still by his side.  
And now, he was once again alone.   
After putting the blame on Jaskier, he left Geralt’s side as well, and once again, Geralt became the lonely wolf he always was.  
He got so used to you sleeping close to him, or Jaskier waking them up with his singing.  
Meanwhile, you missed Geralt as well.   
Waking up without his protective arms around you, you missed him. Even though what he did still hurt.   
But deep down, you wanted to forgive him, to forget about the past and move on.  
That is why you gathered your stuff from the abandoned house that was your home for the last months and decided to look for him. You imagined that a 6’1, board, white haired Witcher would be easy to find.  
And you weren’t wrong.  
You learned from other people that Geralt was doing what he did the best.  
He was fighting for coin.  
Now, all you needed to do was to get in front of him or find a monster which is dangerous enough for Geralt to take on.  
And sure enough.  
A werewolf.  
That was all it took for you to kill to see him.  
“Y/N.” he whispered your name as he watched you standing above the dead beast.   
You didn’t even say anything to him, you only rushed into his opened arms.  
You instantly felt his warmth. Then you kissed.  
As you feverishly kissed him, he was happy. He finally had you back. He was finally whole again.   
Geralt was finally able to leave his past behind and move on with you.  
Years after, you were able to lift his wish and he got completely free from it. The wish which nearly destroyed his life and nearly lost you because of it.  
But now, it was all gone, everything was okay and you were there with him.


End file.
